Current boundary scan testing methods for printed circuit boards utilize vendor-specific hardware that uses software and files compiled to run on that particular hardware. This requires costly test stations that must be local to the unit under test (UUT) and specific connectivity cabling to connect the testing hardware to the UUT. The prior art also requires vendor-specific software to run and diagnose the test results. These often proprietary test stations can vary in configuration from vendor to vendor and are not interchangeable. The prior art has the disadvantage in that often proprietary and costly vendor specific hardware and software is required to run a boundary scan test. The prior art has the further disadvantage in that the test equipment must be situated locally to the UUT, as specific and unique cabling is required between the test hardware and the UUT.
There is a need, not met in the prior art, to perform boundary scan testing of integrated circuits without the need for costly vendor-specific and from locations other than locally to a UUT. Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
Elements in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Furthermore, the terms “first”, “second”, and the like herein, if any, are used inter alia for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequential or chronological order. Moreover, the terms “front”, “back”, “top”, “bottom”, “over”, “under”, and the like in the Description and/or in the Claims, if any, are generally employed for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for comprehensively describing exclusive relative position. Any of the preceding terms so used may be interchanged under appropriate circumstances such that various embodiments of the invention described herein may be capable of operation in other configurations and/or orientations than those explicitly illustrated or otherwise described.